Secret Inception
by cbourgeo888
Summary: My first oneshot, have some mercy. Fabrevans
1. Chapter 1

***First time! My OTP Fabrevans! Have mercy!***

"Hold on to Sixteen"

I pushed my way through the crowd, grunting as something jabbed into my side. I cringe as I look down to see one of the Football jocks large muscled arm pull away from my chest. "That's gonna bruise." I think to myself wearily and, ignoring them, continue walking. I turn into the choir room, rubbing my chest gingerly, and sit in the front row, looking around at the empty room. After a few minutes of self-pity I stand, taking the 6-string off the stand and strum it lightly.

"Gonna play me something?" A voice behind me says playfully.

I jump and nearly drop my guitar as I turn to the girl.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked, the whole 'New Kid' thing making life difficult again.

"Not yet" the pretty blonde said still smiling. "But I'm in Glee club. Finn told me you'd be joining."

"Oh." I mutter awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot heavily.

"Well...! Play me something!" She demands in a voice that sounds like heaven.

"All I'm thinking about are our younger years, there was only you and me...we were young and wild and free..." I sing softly.

"And if you keep looking at me like that I'll forget the lyrics." I say smiling, her hazel eyes somehow breaking the shell of my shyness.

"You're good...!" She exclaims softly, looking me up and down.

I pray to myself that she doesn't notice my secret. That'd just be perfect. Come to a new school and finally a pretty girl talks to him, well that'd all be ruined if she found out.

I stand and walk a bit closer to her, smiling gently.

"You never did tell me your name..." I say questioningly.

"Quinn." She said simply, taking a second step in, until we were only inches apart.

I leaned in, she leaned in, I closed my eyes when:

BRRRRNG.

The bell jolted us both out of out reverie and we blushed and looked down.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you Quinn...I'll uh, talk to you at Glee practice."

"Okay!" She replies happily, walking out.

'Sam Evans you are the man.' I say to myself, a goofy grin on my face.

'Hey' I type into my beat up Motorola and send to Quinn.

I look at Finn and pretend I was listening to his story about Rachel and how great she is, nodding and agreeing where I had to.

"Uh Finn?" I butt in.

"Yeah, dude?"

"What about that Quinn girl?" I ask, trying to sound disinterested.

"She's a lot of work man, but she's really a great girl." He says with something akin to longing in his voice.

"Cool, but is she uh...taken?" I ask tentatively.

'Hey' Quinn texted back.

"Naw, hasn't been since me and her...I mean no, she's single."

"Cool." I end the conversation rather abruptly.

'Are you free tonight?' I reply to Quinn.

'Uh yeah, why?' Comes her response.

I grab my keys, light wallet, phone and cologne and jump into the beat-up Camaro I basically built myself.

'Cause I'm taking you out lol' I type back, and add a bit assertively 'Be ready in a half hour.'

'Alright' Q sent back, blushing, and saying to herself, "His confidence is so sexy."

They walked into Breadstix together, and sat in the corner booth, having a perfect date.

"So whats your favorite color, Q?" I asked, proud at already having a pet name for her.

"Light blue, like your eyes." She says, staring for a few seconds and then asking "You?"

"I uh, don't have one." I chuckle. "I'm colorblind."

"Oh." She says blushing. "Sorry!"

"Nah, don't be, it's fine!" I say, grinning. I reach my hand across the table to lightly grasp her, and she adjusts so that we're holding hands.

I pay, emptying my wallet completely, and we leave happily holding hands. As we get to her house I notice all the lights are off. I haul myself out of the low car and walk her to the door. I hug her and as we're close, I lean in, and judging her reaction, kiss her gently.

"So that's what Finn meant...fireworks." I think to myself.

"G-goodnight." I stammer to Quinn.

"Do you uhm, wanna come in for a bit?" She asks a bit shyly?

***More to come, but please give me feedback. It's my first time! Let me know how it was!***


	2. The Secret, and the Secret Secret

***Please post reviews, I need the help, I'm very new. As you can probably tell!*

2 Months After Chapter 1

The Secret

"Hey Q?" I type into the old cell phone I bitterly resent.

"Yeah baby?" Quinn types back sweetly.

"I can't make date night at Color Me Mine tonight. I'm sorry babe." He jots back morosely. "I have to work." He tacks on hopefully abating her anger.

"Ugh, why?!" She angrily types back, fighting back tears. "Am I losing him?" She wonders to herself, scared.

"I got called in. I love you, gotta go." He types back hurriedly as he walks into the smoky room.

Sam heads to the back room and pulls off his "J. Crew" shirt and his "Levi" jeans and pulls on a pair of barely covering overalls. He takes a sip of soda and walks onto the stage.

Quinn was laying in bed, combing her fingers through her fluffy cat as she wondered aloud,

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" A pleasant voice asked behind her.

Quinn jumped sky high, causing the poor kitten to jump off her chest, sinking her claws into Quinns forearm to get thrust for the leap.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She yelps.

Sam stepped forward, apologizing profusely, and when realizing that wasn't helping he held her hand and quietly kissed the thin scratch marks on her arms. He kissed them until she calmed down enough to say in mock anger

"Samuel Evans, what are you doing here?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to surprise you!" He says rather pleadingly.

She grins at him and then quickly frowns, knowing her pout would turn him to putty in her hands.

"You know, Sammy...my lips kinda hurt too..." She trails off.

He leans in, and kisses her gingerly before lifting her up, and placing her softly on the sofa, and plopping beside her.

"Quinne, we have to talk." He sighed.

"Oh no...not those words!" She practically shouted in her brain.

"I'm not breaking up with you!" He says quickly after seeing her reaction. "It's just something I should've told you a while ago. I-I'm..." He trails off a bit choked.

"Sick? Hurt? In trou-" Quinn said trying to find the words for him.

"Q, just lemme get this out there? I'm.." He takes a breath. "I'm a stripper. I have been for a few months now. It's the only job I can do that will earn me enough to keep family afloat. We're kind of...homeless."

He sighs again, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders but at the same time a different weight, almost equal in size had been placed back instead.

"Please don't be angry.." He says sheepishly.

"I' not angry..." Says a shocked Quinn Fabray.

"Then...we're okay?" He asked, a smile crossing hsi large mouth.

"Yeah." She said, nestling herself in his bulky arms on the comfy sofa.

"I could get used to this." Sam thought to himself as the stunning blonde dozed off against his chest, and his fingers playing with a few golden strands before he too begun to drift.

"What is this?!" A loud, angry, bellowing voice said, forcibly waking up the two blonde teenagers from their nap.

Quinns father stood towering over the two, and glowering said;

"Boy! Get out! And stay the hell away from my daughter."

Sam stood slowly, raising his hands in a sign of submission, pleading:

"Please, Mr. Fabray, nothing happened, I swea-"

"Shut up!" The man said, abrasively, snorting and adding "I said, get out. And if you ever even think of my daughter again, well...just you wait."

As Sam walked towards the door he could hear Quinn pleading with her angry, drunken father to "Please let him stay, he's a good boy!" in her pretty, persuasive falsetto. He also hear on his way out, the more she pleaded the angrier he got, and the louder until

*SLAP*

And then, silence, except for the footsteps of Sam Evans, walking back to confront Quinn's father.

***PLEASE REVIEW, I need all the help I can get, more to come I promise!***


End file.
